The Band
by MistahJsHarley
Summary: This is a oneshot story consisting of four well known serial killers playing in an ammiture band contest. come and see what all the camotion is all about. Rated T for some bad language.


**_I do not own anything in this story. All characters are to their owners and all songs are to their artests. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy the story._**

Easily the four men walked through the wide double doors, the tallest having to duck in order not to hit his head. Music pounded through the air as they maneuvered their way over to the sign up table amongst the large crowd. It was amateur band night and the contest was almost ready to start. Each band member scrawled his name under the band's name, "Immortal Killers." The four went over to a vacant table and sat down to wait until the contest was underway.

They argued amongst themselves about what song they should play. The lead singer wanted 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails, but the lead guitarist wanted 'Father of mine' by Everclear. The second guitarist wanted to do 'school's out' by Alice Cooper, but the drummer wanted 'Indestructible' by Disturbed. They still hadn't decided which song to do by time the contest started. There were three bands to play before them and the first one was up on stage. The announcer introduced the band as "Black Tears." They got themselves settled into 'God is a DJ' by Pink. The lead singer poured her heart into that microphone as they made their way through the song.

They did a good job and in the end the crowd applauded and cheered. The second band got up on stage after them and was announced as "The Cremators." The tempo picked up and "Move your Dead Bones" by Dr. Reanimator was played. The men had to admit it was an interesting song, but not long after the next band, "Purple Shadows," was up and singing 'Going Under' by Evenesance. Each band seemed better then the last but the men were sure that they were going to blow the others out of the water…once they could decide on a song.

Finally the lead singer grabbed 4 straws and cut three of them short. He said in his gruff voice, "The one to get the long straw gets to choose the song." It was the easiest way to choose without causing bloodshed or a big scene. Each closed their eyes and picked a straw. On three they opened their eyes and looked at the straw they had chosen. The drummer ended up with the long straw and so 'Indestructible' it was. The decision was just in time too as they heard "Would the Immortal Killers please come to the stage?" over the speakers.

The four men made their way up to the stage and took up their respective places as the announcer spoke each of their names, "Here we have Jason Voorhees on the drums." A small applause could be heard as this was said. "On secondary guitar is Ghostface." Again applause is heard. "On lead guitar we have Michael Myers, and the lead singer is Freddy Krueger." Once the applause died down Michael and Jason started in on the introduction with fevered passion, hitting their notes on key as if their lives depended on it. Freddy tapped his toes to the beat as he waited for his cue to start in on the lyrics. Ghostface making "ha-ha" sounds into his microphone in time with the song.

"I'm on a mission; the powers have called me away. Another time to carry the colors again." Freddy sang out in his deep voice and all the people gathered closer to the stage in awe at the famed serial killers as they pound out the hard beat of the song. Unable to look away as the Dream Demon belted out the words with ultimate precision. "..And now my unfortunate friend, you will discover why you were unable to win. I'll have you know that I have become indestructible..." the crowd started bobbing their heads and singing along with the song as Freddy sang out the lyrics and Mike, Ghostface, and Jason kept up the rhythm. "Take a last look around while you're alive, I'm an Indestructible master of war!" Freddy threw up his gloved hand in triumph as he sang out.

Mike took this opportunity to give a little rock out on his guitar, to which the crowd loved and called out their approval with wolf whistles and "woot" cries. Mike smiled under his mask as his next rock out came once Freddy finished the next verse. This time getting a little more confidant with his skills. Jason never stopping his rock out sessions except when Ghostface sang his specter-like parts. Freddy took advantage of this time to look out amongst the crowd to see who he may give a little visit to later on that night. More calls went out as Ghostface did his background singing and Michael pulled a dramatic finish.

The crowd went wild as the last notes from Mike's guitar faded away. They gave a bow and made their way off the stage and back to their seats.

"Oh man, I don't think I had that much fun since, pffft, I don't remember when. Maybe that one time trapping those dumb-asses in that inside water park place." Ghostface plopped down in his chair and propped his feet up on an empty chair.

"I do have to agree, tonight was up there with killing the little brats of Elm St." Freddy said as he turned his chair and straddled the seat while leaning on the back. Jason and Mike both nodded and gave two thumbs up each. They could hear the next band up on stage but they weren't paying any attention.

Mike stood back up after a minute and Freddy looked up at him, "Where you going Mike?" Mike just cocked his head to one side and looked at Freddy. "Oh yea sure. Hey on your way back could you get me a new beer?" Mike nodded and made his way to the men's room.

"Chi chi, ha ha ha," the sound came from Jason as he looked at Ghostface.

"What the hell, man! I was not flat at all on that second stanza." Ghostface flipped Jason the bird and then folded his arms.

"Real mature, Ghost." Freddy chuckled as he saw Mike sit down and hand him his new beer and then pop open his own.

Once all the contestants had taken their turn the judges went to deciding who would win. The tension could be cut with a knife as the whole club waited for the final verdict. After about 10 minutes of back and forth from the judges, finally one of them stood and headed over to the DJ stand to announce the winners.

"May I have your attention please? Thank you. In third place we have "Soul Food," playing 'Crank Dat' by Soulja Boy. In second place is "Black Tears," playing 'God is a DJ' by Pink. And finally…in first place…the winner of the $500 prize and able to come back up on stage for one more song is…." He paused for dramatic effect, "Immortal Killers" playing 'Indestructible' by Disturbed!"

They jumped from their seats as the club burst with applause for them. They made their way up to the stage for their final performance. Gathering up together to figure out what they should play, Ghostface piped up, "We should play 'Freak on a leash' by Korn this time."

"We could…if I knew all the lyrics to it. I can't understand what they say half the time. What about 'Master of Puppets' by Metalica?"

Mike turned to Freddy with a look that said 'I still don't have the beat down on that one.'

"Ok ok, but what should we do?"

"Chi chi chi, ha ha ha?"

"Hmm, you good with the cords on that one Mike?" Michael nodded. "Ghostface?" He nodded as well. "It's settled then" Mike gave Jason a pat on the back before moving over to his guitar. Jason settled himself back behind the drums and Ghostface picked up his guitar. Freddy cleared his thought and stepped up to the mic.

"We're going to give you a little theory right now. Theory of a Deadman that is." Freddy said as he looked out over the crowd that stood just beyond the glow of the stage lights. With a flick of his wrist, Ghostface flew into the intro and Jason beat out the rhythm on the drums. Mike picked up the faster tempo and right on cue Freddy picked up the lyrics.

"My girlfriend's a dick magnet, my girlfriend's gotta have it.

She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, tip the man he'll ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell."

The crowd couldn't help but scream out in approval at the choice of songs. Mike's fingers flew over the cords on is guitar as the crowd started to sing with the band. He never knew that something could feel as good as killing that didn't involve the taking of someone's life.

"She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat. She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth. I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end. You know what she is, no doubt about it, she's a bad bad girlfriend."

Ghostface moved his fingers skillfully over the cords as Jason kept up the beat. Freddy was enjoying his time in the spotlight. He knew that it would be a long time till the children would forget him after seeing him like this. "Doesn't take her long to make things right, but does it make her wrong to have the time of her life. The time of her life."

Ghostface took up his cue for his background sung part, "My girlfriend's a dick magnet; my girlfriend's gotta have it."

Mike fell to his knees with enthusiasm as his duet with Jason came up and he just rocked the strings as Jason's sticks flew over the hard plastic of the drums, tapping his foot on the bass drum step; keeping up the rhythm for the others. Jason felt as loved by the crowd as if it was just his mother standing out there. He wished she could see him now, she would be so proud of him. He smiled gleefully under his hockey mask as he beat out the notes.

Freddy was having so much fun that he didn't even realize that he was dancing around as he sang out the lyrics with pure accuracy. His clawed hand reaching out to the crowd as his ending came up. "She's a bad, bad girlfriend. She's a bad, bad girlfriend." Mike Jason and Ghostface all ended off at the same time, feeling the adrenalin pumping through their veins.

The crowd burst with applause and the four men took their bow. They looked at each other and silently agreed. They would have to come together and do this more often.


End file.
